As one of vehicle body front structures, the following structure is known: left and right front side frames extend in the front-rear direction of a vehicle, left and right floor frames continuous with the front side frames extend rearward, and a subframe is supported by these front side frames and the floor frames. Examples of related art relating to such a vehicle body front structure include a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-348813.
In a vehicle body front structure as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-348813, frames form upper horizontal portions that substantially horizontally extend, inclined portions that extend rearward from rear ends of the upper horizontal portions so as to be inclined downward, and lower horizontal portions that substantially horizontally extend rearward from rear ends of the inclined portions. The inside of each of the frames is filled with foamed resin. In particular, the foamed resin is mainly filled into the inclined portions. Since the frames are filled with the foamed resin, when an impact is applied from the front side of the vehicle body, bending of the frames near the inclined portions can be suppressed.
However, with the vehicle body front structure according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-348813, it is necessary to fill the foamed resin into the frames. This is a problem from the viewpoint of improving work efficiency during the assembly of the vehicle body.